


Subtle

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Subtlety isn't Sirius's forte.





	

'Merry Christmas, Prongs!' Sirius thrust a wrapped box into his best friend's hands.

Frowning, James shook it before tearing away the paper. 'But you've already given me my present,' he said, confused.

'Shut up and open it.' Sirius watched eagerly as James pulled a twig out of the box.

'Mistletoe?' James laughed. 'Very subtle, Padfoot. If you wanted to snog me, why didn't you just ask?'

'Well, I _had_ meant for you to use it on Evans,' Sirius began slowly, a mischievous smirk forming on his face. 'But if you insist...'

'You're impossible,' James said, but was happy to oblige.


End file.
